Help/Adding a Cat to the Allegiances
☛ Back to Main Page ☚ ---- This is a short turtorial on how to add your cat to the allegiances page, mainly informing users on how to fill out the template. ---- > || ☛ S T E P O N E ☚ || < G E T Y O U R C A T R E G I S T E R E D Before adding your cat to one of the allegiances, you must have it approved on your chosen clans talk page. After is has been approved by a member on the staff, you may follow the instructions below on how to add your cat to the allegiances. ---- > || ☛ S T E P T W O ☚ || < F I N D T H E C O R R E C T T E M P L A T E T O P U T O N T O T H E A L L E G I A N C E S P A G E The link to the allegiances pages can be found here. You will be able to edit it by locating the edit button on the top of the screen. When you are editing, there are several tools that you are able to use, but for now, we want to focus on the Templates option. Before adding a template, locate the correct heading to place your cat under. Is your cat a warrior, or an apprentice? Go to the bottom of the warriors/apprentice/queens/elders list '''to add in your cat. It will then be the newest cat on that heading's list, as it will be at the bottom (of that heading). Find the templates option. It is on the left side of the '''screen, along with the Categories option. If the Templates drop down list is not already opened, open it. You will see four basic templates in the form of labeled puzzle pices; Infobox, Delete, Navbox, and Disambig. Go under those four puzzle pieces and click on Add other templates. This will open up a menu asking you to Browse for a template or Search for a template. Navigate your way to the search option, and select the box. Type in the word, "cat", and on a drop down list, Template:Cat will appear. Select that template, and it will open up another menu. ---- > || ☛ 'S T E P T H R E E' ☚ || < F I L L I N G O U T T E M P L A T E : C A T C O R R E C T L Y It will have numbers; #1, #2, and #3 labeling boxes. This help page will explain what to fill in into each box. For Box #1, enter your cat's name. As an example, we will be using Examplepaw. When filling in your cat's name, you want it to appear in a link. If you type in, "Examplepaw" and leave it at that, it will display as Examplepaw and nothing more. If you put your cat's name in brackets, it will link the cat's name to the information page for your cat. Category:Help Pages